


Sorry

by Cypherr



Series: MCYT agere oneshots [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: Sorry for the temporary inconvenience
Series: MCYT agere oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054163
Comments: 41
Kudos: 92





	Sorry

I'm not putting this series on hiatus, I just wanna talk

7 of my works were just locked for a WEEK because they were reported for "violating community guidelines" for "harrassment" in the tags

These were the following tags:

• If you ship these two i WILL come for your kneecaps

• this is not a ship fic you sick fucks • If you ship anyone mentioned in this story with each other I will find you

• and I will make you wish you were dead

• i will personally find a throttle all who ship these two

Now, to whoever reported me- problamatics I'm looking at you- I hope you're fucking happy. I really hope you are.

The following works will be unlocked in a week by archive administrators:

• I don't wanna feel better

• goodnight moon

• sugary sweet

• streaming

• pastel blue and fluffy white clouds

• fever dreams

• cold coffee and warm sweaters

I'm sorry for this, and I hope this never happens again. Especially because if it does I'll be suspended :)

If you don't like non sexual age regression? Good for you, it's not your thing! Don't fucking report it when I haven't done shit to you. And if you're mad because you're a problematic? Maybe you should consider therapy


End file.
